Love So Sincere
by Itineris
Summary: A series of oneshots by yours truly. Note: Contains various ships, though I'll let you figure them out. Enjoy what little I have so far.
1. Rain Dance

Katara broke down in laughter as her eyes finally gave way to a blink. It was one of those dismal, rainy, Ba-Sing-Se days where the only source of entertainment was a staring contest with the Avatar.

Aang erupted in laughter soon after his companion did.

"Victory!" he exclaimed, sending another ripple of laughter throughout Katara.

He set his face in his hands, looking at the Water Tribe girl with affection. Throughout the entire contest, he couldn't take his focus off her gem-like eyes, so full of laughter and love that it had made his face brake out in a wide smile.

"So, what else do you want to do?" Katara asked after recovering from her fit of laughter.

The Avatar's face broke out in his trademark grin once more as an idea stumbled into his head. He rose and grabbed Katara's hand, leading her to the second level of their ornate Upper Ring home. Katara laughed once more as Aang, using a gust of air, raised himself up near the ceiling and lifted a small door.

Drops of rain began to spill in from outside as Aang bowed with mock-politeness for Katara to go first. The girl lifted herself up and onto the roof, Aang close behind. Katara threw her companion a playful look as she pulled out her braid and let her silky brown hair fall across her shoulders.

Katara began to dance around, spinning in circles and making ungraceful pirouettes. Aang took her hand and began to spin with her, both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. He drew her even closer, sending a crimson color to Katara's cheeks.

She put her hand on Aang's bald head, temporarily wiping off the water from the rain. She suddenly backed away and used her bending skills to splash the Avatar's face. He, in turn, sent an even larger ball of water towards Katara, soaking her clothes and drenching her hair.

"That's funny," Aang remarked.

"What?" returned Katara.

"You still look beautiful, even when you're soaking wet."

Katara blushed at the compliment and moved closer towards the Avatar.

"How sweet," she whispered when there was less than three inches separating them.

Aang put a finger to Katara's necklace, tracing the delicate design engraved on it with his finger. Katara smiled and, in turn, began to trace the arrow on his head. Suddenly, she buried her head in his shoulder. The girl lifted her head up, tears streaking down her cheeks and mixing with the rainwater.

"I haven't felt that safe in a very long time."

"Good," replied the Avatar softly.

He laid a soft kiss on her cheek. She did the same and laid her head back down as the two continued to dance ever so lightly in the pouring Ba-Sing-Se rain.

**Wow…isn't it funny how ideas just seem to hit you out of nowhere? Such was the happening with this one-shot. Now, let's go review! ; )**


	2. Fitful Sleep

The Avatar shot up from his position of slumber, presently on the back of his furry bison, Appa. He put a hand to his bald head and closed his eyes. He was used to prophetic dreams tormenting his nights, but the vision that had just spilled into his sleep was one that would not shake from his mind easily.

He turned his head to the Water Tribe girl commanding the beast, his large horns creating an oddly-angled fence around her. The Avatar looked at her again, seeing this time that she was crying, for what reason Aang had no clue.

He lightly stepped over the two sleeping figures of Toph and Sokka and took a seat by the weeping Katara.

"You cry out a lot when you sleep," she whispered before Aang could say a word.

He hung his head in shame; even if he had no control of what went on in his dreams, seeing her cry made him feel like the lowliest person on Earth.

"What happened?" Katara asked after a short pause.

Aang looked directly into her deep blue eyes, glossy from crying. He closed his own eyes, remembering the dream:

_Katara's head bobbed up and down with the waves that nearly engulfed her, watching helplessly as fire rained down from the bloody-red sky above her. The balls of fire singed her skin, making her cry out in pain. From all around her, large stone figures jutted out from the water, each one bearing the symbol of one of the Four Nations, and each one red with blood. The four figures cracked and groaned from their own wait, and began to plunge piece-by-piece in the water. Katara held a hand up, as if to make an attempt to save her own life; right before the pieces of the figures began to fall into the surging waves, surely to crush the girl below, Katara began to hover, encased by a ball of air. The pieces of stone, as they fell into the sea, bounced off of the ball of air as if they were no more than pieces of paper. But, as the last of the Fire Nation figure fell at full force on Katara, the ball of air dissolved, leaving her at the mercy of the stone. _

Katara put a hand on Aang's as slow tears began to streak down his cheeks.

"It was about you," he said through the tears.

"Me?" Katara asked in concern.

"Yes."

"Would you mind going into greater detail?" she asked in turn.

The Avatar took a breath to brace himself.

"You were being hurt; hurt by fire and stone. But you stayed protected."

"How?"

"By air…" the Avatar stated slowly.

Katara took in a breath; it wasn't a gasp, but an intake of realization. She knew that the air was more than what it appeared to be; it was Aang, protecting her from the Fire and Stone.

"But then, the air just vanished…"

Katara looked up, only to see Aang on the verge of tears once more.

"…and the Fire and Stone finally destroyed you."

"Oh, Aang," she whispered.

The Avatar blinked, releasing a couple tears from their chambers. He took Katara closer; the girl had not yet seen Aang so full of anguish.

"I don't ever want that to happen," he whispered into the silky ripples of her shirt.

"It won't…" she whispered back as the two embraced.

Both of them back away a bit, looking intently at the other. It was Katara that finally unlocked the feelings that had been bottled up so long; she slowly moved in, giving the Avatar a kiss that sent ripples of goose bumps down his entire body; and he kissed her back.


	3. Sokka's Moon

-?-?-?-?-

This was his favorite time of night; the time when he could be engulfed in the soft folds of his sleeping bag, left alone to gaze at the endless nighttime sky.

This was the time when he could let down his defenses, abandon his emotional guard, and simply think. This was the time when Sokka could slowly drift into Yue's awaiting arms, encased by such feelings of protection and love that all other fears - everything that tore at his emotions and prodded at his mind - were suppressed.

He could feel his body yield to the sleep that seemed to escape his grasp every now and again. His eyelids became too heavy for their own weight; they slowly closed, sending Sokka into a void of black.

-?-?-?-?-

Yue knew that tonight would be special. She knew that tonight would forever be separated in her mind…apart from all other memories; secluded and left to paint smiles – or well tears – forever.

This girl, bathed in a pale light of innocence and utter beauty, exhaled as her heart collapsed with the burden that was suffocating her. She felt that as an immortal spirit it was unfair for her to have love so distant, yet so close – so unreachable. It tore at her to watch Sokka weave in and out of danger and love without her. It hurt her to gaze at him from her eternal place in the sky and not be able to kiss him and love him like she knew he deserved.

But even though her everlasting duties kept her from her love, she found a way to be with him…even if it was just for a moment; and the coming of the new moon would assist her.

-?-?-?-?-

Toph aroused from her sleep, eliminating the walls of earth around her. The cold night breeze swept against her sun-kissed cheeks and through her glossy black hair, startling the loose ends.

She had heard something; of that much she was sure. The soft heartbeats of Aang and Katara traveled up the girl's feet, informing her in their own special way that the two were asleep.

Impulsively, Toph traveled over to where Sokka's sleeping bag was situated - even though she already knew that he wasn't there - kicking it (sounds like Toph, doesn't it?) and hoping to feel that stubborn lump of a Meathead.

Noise.

The Blind Bandit slid her foot in the direction of the destroyer of the peaceful ambience. Vibrations came back to her routinely. The young girl startled as she deciphered the retrieved vibrations. They felt cold and filled with some other unexplainable emotion.

Perhaps that's why the Blind Bandit contemplated for so long whether or not to go searching for the helplessly sarcastic boy that was Sokka…

-?-?-?-?-

He sat there, surrounded by nothing but the calls of the wind and animals. His body had succumbed to sleep for only a moment…just one sweet moment. Sokka gazed up into the sky, realizing that there was no moon; no luminous beacon to help console him.

The warrior hung his head, accepting defeat. He had been holding onto his fragmented hopes for so long; hopes of seeing Yue again; of gathering her in his arms; of kissing her delicate face, all in vain.

Sorrow hung over him like a wet blanket. He couldn't shake it off and he didn't fully want to, for it was the _memories_ of Yue that brought the sorrow, and how could he leave those memories? And so Sokka – sarcastic, carnivorous Sokka– did the only thing one can do to ease the pressure and weight of sorrow. He let the burden sinking into his heart out through the easiest exit: his eyes. And the two sleek tears that slid down his cheeks represented blood. The precious blood of longing…

The warrior found himself on his knees, silently begging his love to appear.

"_Please Yue_," he pleaded in a whisper.

-?-?-?-?-

Yue put a hand to her cheek, stopping one solitary tear from completing its course. She was ready to descend from her throne amongst the crystal-like stars.

-?-?-?-?-

She appeared just as he imagined she would: surrounded in a luminescent glow, her hair ornamented with pieces of light and swirling around her head, tickling her cheeks. She smiled at him with all of the beauty and happiness that she could muster, waiting for some sort of response.

Sokka stood, quite contrary to what Yue was hoping for, with no show of emotion at all; no remorse, happiness…nothing. Yue lovingly extended her hand, waiting for him to take it; waiting to feel his calloused fingers like she had long ago.

Sokka felt his eyes start to flood again, much to his dismay. He was supposed to protect Yue, he felt, even if it wasn't needed. He was supposed to be the brave one; the one who always had all the answers.

"_Sokka…_," Yue called in the most heavenly of tones.

She extended her hand once more, this time having it taken. Sokka's tears escaped from their prison as he caressed Yue's hand, almost not believing that he was looking into her endless eyes.

He took her other hand and continued to stare at her, not knowing whether to leap at the chance to lovingly kiss her once more, or to maintain a solemn composure.

Yue had waited a long time for this; she was ready for Sokka to press his lips against hers, sending that electrifying chill throughout her body that she enjoyed so much.

But they just stood there, Yue protected in an atmosphere of ghostly light, and Sokka, his hair a mess from a sleeping and his clothes dirty from traveling.

The sound of crunching dirt pulled the two lovers from their deep stares.

"Snoozles? Where the heck are you?" a sleep-ridden voice called.

Both turned around to see a sleepy Toph, rubbing her eyes and trying to figure out what was going on.

Yue sent a shocked expression towards Sokka, half believing that he had found new love, even though she knew that their own love could never be.

'_How foolish…you know he loves you…'_ a teasing voice echoed throughout her mind.

Yue shook her head, trying to release herself from the hold of this terrible voice. She finally released from Sokka's grip, escaping from his view.

The Water Tribe boy extended his hand, trying to prevent Yue from leaving him, to no avail.

Sokka slowly turned around, facing Toph, his heart pounding like a church bell within his chest. He just stared at her, making the Blind Bandit feel even more uneasy. She wasn't one to succumb to feelings of sorrow or remorse, but the way that Sokka was shaking made her feel terrible.

"Hey. What's up?" the girl questioned as nonchalantly as possible.

Sokka's bottom lip began to shake, giving him more of a babyish look that fierce. He gritted his teeth and tried to maintain a steady disposition.

"_Go away_," Sokka ordered, tears dictating his voice.

Toph was about to question why the sudden anger, but before a word could travel from her lips, he sank to the ground, head in hands, weeping as though there was no tomorrow. Toph was startled by this; she began to approach him slowly in hopes of offering some form of comfort.

As she neared his weeping form, she extended a hand and groped for his shoulder. Finding it, she knelt down and sat next to him, the boy's tears subsiding at the feel of her touch. He wiped his eyes and turned to her.

"That's better. You really scared me there," Toph spoke at the turn of his head.

Sokka cleared his throat, eventually mumbling, "Sorry."

"Don't be," returned the girl, "judging from how often _you_ cry I was beginning to worry. Heck, the tears have to flow sometime, right?"

Toph herself was startled by the gentle phrases flowing from her lips. They seemed to be comforting Sokka, though, so she continued.

"Who was that you were standing with? I couldn't figure it out; they didn't give off any vibrations…"

No response came from Sokka, so she tried again, "Come on, Snoozles. Help me out here."

Sokka sighed, his attention now focused towards the midnight sky.

"It was just an old friend…"

Toph blew a stray bang away from her face, frustrated at Sokka's lack of compliancy.

"But we're in the middle of a forest. How could you have any friends out here?"

"Oh, she just shows up from out of nowhere," the boy explained with a shrug.

Toph's attention was caught. "_She_?"

"Yep."

Toph smacked her palm against her forehead. "Does the mysterious _she_ have a name?"

"Yue. Her name's Yue."

"Oh," responded Toph, her confusion amply expressed.

"You may know her better as the moon," Sokka continued after a moment's silence.

"Oh," replied Toph once more, her eyebrows furrowed, "Did you love her?"

Sokka exhaled deeply. "I guess you could say that."

Toph stood up, brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"I'm sleepy. Let's go."

Sokka nodded and stood up; the two slowly ambled back to the camp. Upon returning, the boy burrowed into his sleeping bag with evident awkwardness. Toph smiled; this was an excellent opportunity. She grabbed Sokka's hand and led him instead over to Appa, carefully stepping over Aang. She lay down in the bison's soft fur, the boy following.

"How about a little company tonight?" Toph asked after they both lay side-by-side.

Sokka smiled, pleased with his company. Sleeping next to Toph made him feel warm and safe, feelings he never thought he'd harvest from being with her. He took her cold hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Company would be great…"

-?-?-?-?-

Yue smiled from the sky, pale tears decorating her cheeks.

"Take care of him, Toph…"

7


	4. Teashop Tale

-o-o-o-

Zuko's glance fell to the teashop table at which he sat – chipped, stained, and worn, he observed in his usual demeanor – and massaged his temples with effort. His mind swarmed – too much to think about – better get back to work – can't Uncle request for more hired help? He let his fingers wander to the steaming cup of tea beside him. _"Tea always clears my head." _Iroh's words continued to surface. Didn't Uncle understand that his love of tea had a little blossoming to do? He tilted the cup towards his face, eyeing the steaming drink within. In disgust, Zuko cast the cup aside but drew it back again and swigged it down, shuddering at the foreign taste. It did nothing for his thoughts, which only focused on the tea's odd flavor. He coughed and sputtered as inconspicuously as possible, but caught the attention of one.

"You don't swig steaming hot tea," she whispered matter-of-factly.

This girl that had spoken to him reached for a brass pot and refilled his cup.

"Try again. Tea can be calming when sipped in the proper fashion."

Zuko did so, grudgingly admitting to himself that the brew was delicious, but refusing to give this random girl satisfaction. It didn't matter if he had known her since childhood or met her within the last minute – the case he found himself in presently. He fought to deny her pleasure.

"How do you come to know so much, peasant?"

Zuko instantly cringed. This girl was, to her knowledge at least, no more a peasant than he. She set the pot down and drew his eyes to hers.

"In what way am I a peasant and you the master of the world?"

"I never said that," Zuko muttered.

"But you implied it!" she returned, hastening to lower her angered voice to a whisper.

"So what if I did? What do you care?"

This girl, presently standing, went to her knees, eyeing Zuko in scorn. He felt the hot glowering stare and maneuvered his eyes about, focusing on anything and everything until he returned the hateful stare. At last he focused on her clothing – an odd choice, he knew, but better than her eyes. This stranger was donned in a long, limp cotton dress, dyed a pale green. That was it. Just a dress. Of course, it was Lower Ring Ba-Sing-Se. She wore no shoes and her hair – black, for one thing – was dictated into a long braid. Simplicity had its way of magnifying things of natural beauty. Zuko acknowledged that she was pretty, but drew his thoughts back to Jin. She had been pretty. She had been simple. But his insides still shook at the thought of another outing like the one he had spent with her. That had been nice, too. Simple and relaxing. But how was Zuko to enjoy it, knowing that whoever he was with thought of him as Lee, the Lower Ring nephew of a tea-brewer when he was the exact opposite? He was Zuko, hot-tempered first son of Fire Lord Ozai, the very man ruining lives around the world and burning villages and removing Mothers and Fathers from their children – just the kind of young man every girl would dream of spending time with, right? _Dead wrong_ Zuko spat at himself.

"So what's bothering you, stranger?"

Zuko shot his head up, puckering his forehead with distaste.

"Why should I tell you?"

The girl fingered a loose piece of black hair and tucked it back behind her ear.

"Well, you're sitting all by yourself in a teashop making weird faces as you think and eyeing me with complete disgust. Anyone would assume you've got something on your mind and have great need to share it."

"Sorry," Zuko shot back, "but I'm no the kind of person who shares my most confusing thoughts with strangers."

"Well, why don't we fix that?" She motioned to herself. "I'm Etsuko. Who are you?"

Grudgingly, Zuko muttered, "Lee."

"Great. We're off to a good start. Now, what do you like to do?"

She spoke slowly, as though he were a child.

"Sit quietly and hope no one notices my existence."

She gave a quizzical smile.

"I like to fish and paint. Oh, and help my father with the farm work."

"Good for you."

She smacked his arm – hard.

"Are you always this melancholy?"

"Think about it. All day I move around in this stuffy teashop, pouring hot liquid into people's cups, thinking to myself. Would that make _you _happy?"

"You're fortunate to even have the time to think to yourself. And the luxury of silence to do so! Ba-Sing-Se is _not_ a quiet city and most of us are working our rear quarters off to survive, not sulking around. Get with it, Lee. You have a chance to do something here. Why not take that chance?"

For once, Zuko didn't have an answer. He just sat there, staring at his cup.

"Why don't you come to the marketplace with me?"

"No thanks. I'd better get back to work."

He rose, as did Etsuko. She gave his arm a pat.

"Nice seeing you."

Zuko grunted and turned around. _Darn it, you stupid conscience._ He stopped and hastened to block the exit.

"Fine. I've got nothing else to do." He felt something playful arouse in him. "And, if you're good, maybe I'll buy us a snack."

"Sure." Zuko could see that she was trying to hide her delight.

He opened the door and let her step out realizing all at once that he didn't have any money.


	5. Necklace

**Author's Note: I'm not quite sure whether you'll find this one-shot cheesy or touching. I'm hoping for the second one. Hope you enjoy it. **

-o-o-o-

_The air was a mixture of cool and warm breezes, sending a shower of loose petals with every gust. The perfume of the various flora and fauna was enough to make one dizzy, but it only filled Mai with pleasure. Happiness settled over her like a soft blanket, choking out the omnipresent feelings of worry and dread – if such feelings can exist in an eleven year-old girl – and elating her every thought, breath, and action. Besides, it was her birthday, quite and calm, but still exciting. The sweet plucks of the lute – soft harks of the flutes and panpipes – the strong aroma of the various roasts and desserts – it all coincided and blended into an unshakable feeling of contentment. Shouts and squeals and various giggles lifted into the air, inching Mai towards the crowd of excited guests. But one young boy emerged from the cluster, golden eyes on the ground, hands clinging to a small box. Ursa stood not far behind, one eye on her son, the other on everything else. _

_Mai had always felt uneasy around this boy, but for once she felt her heart leap with something other than dread. After all, she hadn't invited Azula – no childish pranks, right? No words came from the mouth of this boy; he gave her the box and returned hastily to his mother. Mai fumbled with the smooth ivory lid, trying so desperately hard to open it slowly – to savor this gift. The lid came off and Mai felt words rise to her throat._

"_Zuko, wait up!"_

_He turned at her call and crept ever so slowly towards Mai. Was that a smile his face bore? She cradled his gift in her hands, delicately stroking the pendant's smooth surface as though it were the soft head of her pet otter-leopard. Zuko turned his eyes up so that they met hers. Mai refused to look down, but kept her gaze level with his. He spoke a quick stream of words, but Mai heard nothing._

"_Will you help me put it on?"_

_Zuko's lips became idle. His golden eyes were captured in a squint, as though he didn't understand her request. With trembling fingers he took the necklace from her hand, the deft brush of flesh-on-flesh splattering his limbs with goose bumps. Mai lifted up her long black hair and waited. Zuko produced another stream of words; Mai caught them this time._

"_Do you like it? It's ruby. You told me that red was your favorite color, so I picked this one out for you. The royal jeweler made it special…"_

_On and on Zuko went, trying with all his might to capture the necklace's clasp and hide his shaking hands…_

"Mai? Hello? Anyone in there?"

Ty-Lee's annoyingly girlish voice penetrated Mai's daydream. She put a hand to her forehead and held it for a minute. All of the sudden she felt very tired and drew her hand to her throat, fumbling with her ruby pendant. Her fingertips could make out every curve, every bump – they had studied it many times before. It was crafted into the shape of a fire; the very insignia of the Fire Nation, carrying every color that could possibly be in the collection of blistering flames. It was beautiful. And it was from Zuko. From across the crackling flames of the fire, Azula eyed Mai with suspicion. She had observed her toying with that necklace numerous times, but had always cast her thoughts aside. Naturally, she didn't know that it had been bestowed upon her comrade from the very man that she lived to torment; and Mai didn't intend to let her find out.

"Oooooh, what's that?" Ty-Lee chirped.

She made a lung for Mai's closed hand, only to have her thigh swiftly kicked. She fell back, massaging the bruised skin.

"None of your business." Mai stood up. "Good-night."

"Wait a moment, Mai. I'd like to see that."

Mai grunted and unclasped the necklace, placing it reluctantly in Azula's outstretched hand. The girl examined it with suspicion, fingering the texture and eyeing each and every change in shape.

"It's not like I have explosives in there or anything. Can I just have it back and go to bed?"

Azula paid her no heed, casting the necklace upon the ground as though it were no more than a piece of lint. In a frantic scramble Mai picked it up and held it close against her chest.

"How did you come to own such a trinket? It looks valuable."

Mai tried to ignore Azula's cold voice; tried to maintain her composure, wondering if she didn't already know.

"A friend. It was a long time ago."

"Any special occasion?" Azula countered, voice laced with mocking.

With a firm voice Mai replied, "No."

Azula began to circle around Mai, as though she were a helpless animal about to be slaughtered, staring at her without ceasing.

"You know, I do recall little Zu-Zu foaming at the mouth about a gift such as this. A long time ago, it was. He said that it was made especially for a friend." Azula's eyes burned into Mai. "That friend was _you_, wasn't it, Mai?"

"No," the girl returned.

"You're lying. I can tell." Azula's voice was oddly calm, filled with a strange hate. "Are you lying to me, Mai?"

Mai knew well enough that it was better not to argue with Azula – if she had accused her of liking the taste of ostrich-horse dung, it was best not to argue. So Mai nodded her head sullenly, clutching the necklace so hard her knuckles were white. Azula's face was drawn, her eyebrows knit together, lips pressed together, and eyes full of poison. Mai couldn't help but cringe, wondering if Azula would slap her, so black and boiling was her hate for Zuko – and practically anything Zuko cared about. "_In this case, it's Mai, and I can't very well go and eliminate a most valued partner. I'm sure that there is some other way to punish her." _Azula's lips peeled back in a hair-raising smile. Her fingers uncurled and flew to Mai's clenched fist. She drew back the necklace and flung it into the distance, shaking with rage.

Mai produced a distraught sob but stood idle. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Legs shaking, she ran to the cover of the forest, trees black and looming, denying the world a view of her many tears…

_He finally fastened the necklace and turned Mai around to look at the finished product. _

"_It's beautiful, Zuko. Thanks."_

_With that, she pecked his cheek and ran over to the clot of birthday guests, blushing and grinning with pure delight…_


	6. Swimming

**Author's Note: I'm not at all pleased with my most recent Sokka/Yue one-shot and felt it necessary to include her once more, in hopes of ridding myself of this displeasure. **

-o-o-o-

Sokka had never been one for swimming. Indeed, he had never found it necessary, receiving a sufficient dose of the element from Katara. But that early morning he felt rather encrusted with some emotion he couldn't specify and decided that a few harsh strokes and splashes would rid him of this feeling. And there wasn't really any means of pacifying himself with an excuse, what with the pretty little pond just a step or two away of their encampment and a happy waterfall that seemed to beckon him in with its gurgling tune. Hence Sokka took action, leaving a sleeping Toph sprawled carelessly about on Appa's foot, Aang perched above, snoring, with the bison's horn for support, and Katara peacefully burrowed within her own sleeping bag. He just hoped Yue wouldn't follow.

Nothing was removed; in he went, clothing and all, inching deeper into the water with each step. His eye was caught by the thin crescent of a moon, flinging his mind back to the happenings of last night. Yue's distressed face. Toph's confused interruption. The stars and the nighttime clouds left without their lunar companion, descended to the ground below in the shape of a love-struck young woman. The itchy feeling of wanting and cold presence of remorse. _You didn't protect me._

And, all at once, Sokka found himself submerged and surfaced in a startled collection of splashing and gasping. But no one stirred; not a noise made itself known; so he tried it again. _Move your arms, Sokka. Here, like this._ Those words Katara had spoken so long ago, when they ventured to the hot springs as children. Parkas were left in a pile below and Katara – at the mature age of six – had instantly slipped below, emerging in a mere moment, hair stringy and wet. But Sokka remained awkwardly above the water. _Swim Sokka! Don't you know how?_ No, he hadn't. Moving about the water had come naturally for his sister, but warriors didn't take time to learn such things.

How he wished he had learned such things! But Sokka of all people had learned that practice was key; so he began to kick his feet and move his arms, slowly maneuvering through the water, smiling to himself. In a spirit of daring, he went deeper, faster, watching the bottom cloud as he flailed about. But then she appeared, in an instant, ready to – unintentionally, of course – fill him with that horrid combination of misery and longing.

Yue seemed to hang in the water, like a paper lantern from the Winter Festival, staring at him with solemn recognition. The same luminescent glow seemed to carry her; hair of white wandered and moved like something alive, tickling her face; wide eyes took everything in, yet stared right through him; but, most importantly, innocent lips were curled in the smallest of smiles. She was proud of him. He felt it.

And, all at once, she was gone again. And all at once, Sokka felt the longing and misery increase to the point of pain in his chest; of course, he realized it was from lack of air and surfaced once more. From the water he slowly emerged, and a though occurred to him. Leaving wet footprints behind and an array of drops and watermarks, Sokka decided it was time for Toph to learn how to swim.


End file.
